A SPECIAL MISSION
by Blue Jay 21
Summary: Ibiki stood watching Rock Lee train, it was immediately clear to Ibiki that he was a uke, and unless someone took action Lee would continue floundering... he needed a seme.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. Not too long ago I kept having a recurring dream. The sounds of moans and gasps. The smell of sweat and fear. I couldn't get it out of my head! I would zone out at work! Thinking naughty naughty thoughts all day and night!

Too bad for me that I have no talent for writing. But that's ok because I have many talented friends! So I commissioned the lovely Dieingcity to draw some scenes from my dream, it helped for a little bit at least. Then the dreams became more vivid, more _real_. I thought I was going nuts!

So I went to Crimsonembrace, for no one can write Ibiki like she can, and I begged, pleaded, and flashed a puppy eye or two. Then I showed her the pictures City-chan drew for me and Crimsonembrace caved lol.

So while this story was born from my own demented mind, it was Dieingcity who gave it form with her art and Crimsonembrace who gave it a soul with her words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of its characters. If I did Lee would forever be chased by every male in the show and sasuke would always be knee deep in dung.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
A SPECIAL MISSION

Ibiki had noticed dissention between his men... more specifically between Sparrow and Fox. When Ibiki had 'counseled' them he'd discovered that the source of conflict was Rock Lee... the bruises from being 'counseled' would heal in a few days for Sparrow and Ibiki was sure Fox's bruises were probably gone by now, but left Ibiki with the problem what to do about Rock Lee.

Ibiki stood watching Rock Lee train, it was immediately clear to Ibiki that the young man was gay... and that he had no idea. Rock Lee had a submissive personality in his interpersonal relations, he was a uke, and unless someone took action Lee would continue floundering... he needed a seme.

The fact of Lee's sexuality was clear to every male in the vicinity... he was like a hare among a pack of wolves, they all hovered waiting for the slip that would put him in a position where they could make their move... the source of the 'conflict' between Sparrow and Fox was they were both strongly Seme and wished to claim Rock Lee as their own.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ibiki walked in and stood before Tsunade's desk, "Lee is gay."

Tsunade looked up in shock, she should be used to Ibiki's blunt nature by now but somehow he always managed to shock her. "Excuse me?"

"Rock Lee is gay, but he is unwilling to accept his sexuality. It's affecting his training and could be a fatal flaw on a mission."

Lady Tsunade just blinked up at Ibiki, unsure what she was supposed to say.

"It is not a healthy or balanced nin who denies his sexuality." Ibiki stated decisively. "I have noticed he has an interest in two of his fellow leaf nin, I would like to instruct him."

Tsunade frowned knowing Ibiki was right about the dangers of Lee repressing his sexuality, she'd seen it herself... the way Lee was distracted during training. All one of the other male nin had to do was remove their shirt and Lee would become so flustered he couldn't continue, she reluctantly agreed, "Fine... just don't hurt him." She did not want to know what Ibiki was going to do...

Ibiki's flat gaze rested on Tsunade a moment longer, as he internally shook his head at her stupidity, he'd never damage one of the Leaf Village nins.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lee was a bit nervous, what could Morino Ibiki want with him? Gai-sensei even blanched when Lee mentioned it to him... the man who was eternally optimistic had no bubbly encouragement... no words of wisdom. Lee forced a sunny smile to his lips Gai-sensei always said to meet every challenge head on...

Lee paused in the door of the ANBU building a moment... then walked it flashing a friendly smile at everyone... Lee's smile faltered slightly as masked faces turned his direction... it was nearly enough to make him back up out the door but just then Ibiki appeared in the door of his office. "Ah just who I was looking for!" Ibiki greeted his tone almost friendly.

Lee glanced around at all the masked faces then force a cheerful smile, "I will be glad to help, just tell me what I can do for you!" Lee enthused with force joviality. At this point Ibiki seemed like the friendliest 'face' in the room.

"Good to hear... follow me." Ibiki said in a neutral tone. Lee hurried to catch up to him and fall into step as Ibiki lead him down several halls to what appeared to be classrooms. Ibiki swung one of the doors open and stepped aside. Lee walked in as Ibiki closed the door all his 'friendliness' disappeared as sudden as a cloud covering the sun... there was no sign of any emotion at all.

Ibiki's voice was blunt and as deadpan as his face. Lee had a had a eerie feeling at the thought of just the two of them being there... The thought chilled him and he had the odd feeling this was a bad place to be.

"I have a mission that is perfectly suited to you... and only you." Ibiki looked at Lee a moment his flat hard eyes unfathomable; his tone was unwavering and absolute. "You're the only one who can pull this off... but you're going to need some training."

Lee fought his urge to squirm and promptly assured, "I will do anything it takes to complete this mission, and I will not let you down!"

Ibiki's expression was wooden. "Lee what do you know about sex?"

Lee's eyes widened and his heart pounded, surely Ibiki was joking! Lee's voice was strained as he croaked out. "I am... I am sorry sensei... did you say... sex?"

Ibiki gave and humorless, curt nod.

Lee could feel his face heating to a fiery burning red, Ibiki seemed uninterested in Lee's discomfort and continued looking down at him with an uncompromising look of command. It was clear that Ibiki was serious.

Lee attempted to suppress his body's reaction and reply professionally, "I am aware how reproduction occurs..."

Ibiki grunted at the evasive answer and brusquely corrected, "What is your experience with sex?"

Lee took a deep breath and answered as calmly as he could, he would just pretend this was not a question about something so intimate... it was about a mission. Ibiki would not ask if it was not vital for the mission, he could do this. "Sensei... I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the actual... procedure, although I am aware of the mechanics of it."

Ibiki nodded, unconcerned, as if he'd suspected as much. "We need to train you for this mission, are you familiar with the term 'uke'?"

Lee choked, and for several seconds Ibiki stood watching him with an indifferent expression while Lee struggled to calm his coughing. Ibiki was unmoved it was clear he was still waiting on his response.

"No... Not really..." Lee finally responded, fighting his desire to look away.

Ibiki raised his eyebrow, for the first time since they walked into the room it was clear the emotion on his face... annoyance, his tone was forbidding, "Your behavior makes your words a lie... I do not like lies."

Lee quickly corrected, "I am familiar with the term... but again have no practical knowledge of... the execution of the activities involved."

Ibiki's unexcitable demeanor returned and he announced decisively, "We will fix that gap in your knowledge."

Lee's mouth fell open in shock and he gasped, "Surely you are joking!" Lee looked around in almost a panicked state. "Is this some game or practical joke..."?

"As much as I love cruel games... I'm afraid this isn't one. I was serious." Ibiki stated indifferently, his careless tone leaving Lee uncertain if the remark about enjoying cruel games was Ibiki's idea of a joke or the truth... but one thing he was certain of was Ibiki really was serious... he was going to teach Lee about... sex.

Lee drew a deep calming breath, he would do this for the village. If he was the only one capable of completely this mission he would not let them down no matter what it took or how unpleasant or hard.

Lee gave a shaky grin, "I will learn this Sensei. I will master what I must to successfully complete this mission... I will not let you down."

Ibiki just looked at Lee a few moments, his dark eyes glittering, then he gave a nod. "Follow me."

Ibiki walked further into the classroom and stopped before a chalkboard, "Turn."

Lee gave Ibiki a puzzled look then turned so his back was to Ibiki. Ibiki grasped the shoulders of Lee's uniform, with a loud hiss tore it down the middle and yanked it down to his waist. Lee yelped and instinctively tried to leap away but Ibiki caught his arms, quickly making use of his wrist wraps to bind his arms behind his back.

Lee was shivering, when Ibiki firmly turned him around to face him once more, Lee looked up at Ibiki in shock. Ibiki looked back as unexcitable and stoic as usual... as if his actions were commonplace.

"Okay now, first we'll cover orgasms..." Ibiki's words were dry and emotionless... with out passion... or even interest even as his hands drew Lees uniform down to around his thighs exposing his embarrassingly swollen cock. Ibiki expertly enclosed the swollen flesh in his hand and began stroking it with skilled draws of his hand.

Lee gasped and to his shame he heard a moan come from his lips. This was wrong! Lee moaned again loudly, it felt so good he had never allowed himself to touch his cock when it had become hard... just concentrated on training harder until the swelling subsided.

Lee looked up at Ibiki desperately this had to be a nightmare this could not possibly be happening to him! Ibiki's face showed no emotion even as his hand continued to slide and caress Lee's erection expertly. "You will need to pay attention this is a skill you will need to master." Lee could barely stand, the waves of pleasure were getting stronger... it was like nothing he had ever experienced... he felt so out of control.

Whimpers and moans were gasped out between rapidly quickening breaths... How could this be happening to him? Lee's heart pounded hard in his chest even as he felt his body tighten.

Then a sensation so overpowering that it drew a loud cry swept over Lee, his whole body trembled as he thrust his hips into Ibiki's hand and came. The rapture was as wonderful as it was frightening, at this moment he was totally vulnerable... he would not be able to protect himself and yet he could not force himself to care as the amazing ripples of pleasure seized him.

Ibiki's hand moved away and Lee dropped to his knees his head bowed forward hiding his face... hiding his tears of shame, as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was an orgasm." Ibiki stated impassively. "We will get you cleaned up them move on to the next lesson."

Lee heard Ibiki walk away but he couldn't lift his face, he couldn't look Ibiki in the eyes after that... the weakness he had displayed was shameful. Ibiki returned, grasped Lee's arm and effortlessly drew him to his feet.

Lee did not look up, but when Ibiki's hand indifferently took Lee's cock and wiped it with a warm rag Lee's face blazed hot once more.

Ibiki neither noticed nor cared... he finished cleaning Lee and walked away. When he returned Ibiki drew Lee's uniform up to cover his flaccid cock and tied the arms around Lee's waist like a belt to hold it up. "Ok now..." Lee heard the scratch of chalk on the chalkboard, but he was numb, he could not think anymore... he was so very confused.

"Pay attention." Ibiki directed firmly, tilting Lee's head up with a pointer. "Positions for intercourse... we will not concern ourselves with the dominant or 'seme' positions, you are uke, the submissive and those are the positions we'll cover."

Lee looked at Ibiki in horror and disbelief this was NOT happening! But it was... Lee realized he had agreed to learn anything to successfully complete his mission...

Lee could not help his cry of shock and pain at the sting as the pointer hit his bare flesh of his shoulder leaving a welt. Ibiki's massive frame nearly radiated an air of restrained violence. "You will pay attention while you are being instructed."

Lee shivered, confused and distressed. "Yes sensei." For the next 20 minutes Lee struggled to pay attention... to listen to Ibiki's instruction even when it covered the use of his muscles to grasp the seme's cock, tilt of his hips and most effective positioning for each given scenario. It all felt like a bizarre dream... a nightmare.

When Ibiki had finished the instruction he directed Lee as he assumed the positions, correcting when Lee got a position imperfect... while Lee's face all the way down to his upper chest blushed a furious bright red.

"You will obstruct the seme's movements with your legs like that." Ibiki tapped Lee's legs wide, "This is correct..." Ibiki finally nodded, "That will do..." Ibiki unbound Lee's wrists.

Ibiki turned and walked over to the door opening it and waving in the two ANBU that were waiting outside. "For this next lesson I will need aides."

Lee looked over at Ibiki in alarm as the ANBU walked in, one wore a fox mask and the other a sparrow mask... surely Ibiki didn't mean...

The ANBU walked in and stood quietly to the side, Ibiki placed his hand on Lee's shoulder as he paraded Lee before them. Lee's cheeks colored deeply... he was not sure he could do this, mission or not!

The Sparrow stood his arms crossed, his posture one of arrogance... and the Fox was no less frightening he looked almost angry his hands clenched.

Although Ibiki was behind him Lee sensed him lean closer. "You are the only one who can successfully complete this mission."

Lee gave the two ANBU apprehensive looks, and averted his eyes. When Lee spoke his voice was more than slightly unsteady, "Instruct me… please." He could do this... this was essential for his mission he could master this skill.

Even though Lee was determined he could not quell the waves of terror that flashed through him... he wanted to run... this whole thing was wrong... the feelings he felt were not natural. Even now Lee could feel his cock hardening again and the sensation filled him with a sense of hysteria, he could not loose control like that again!

"Kneel." Ibiki instructed.

As Lee did Ibiki waved one of the two ANBU forward, the Sparrow masked man unzipped his pants pulling out his hard cock and holding it at the base. Lee visibly blanched, for a moment he thought he would feint... he had never seen anyone's cock.

As was proper, he had always courteously averted his eyes when his teammates had bathed or urinated... Lee looked away and yelped as the pointer left another stinging welt on his shoulder.

"Pay attention." Ibiki instructed sternly, although when Lee glanced quickly at his face it was impersonal... aloof and passionless.

"Look at his cock." Ibiki directed. "The area where the head..." Ibiki's finger touched the flushed swollen tip of Sparrow's cock. Lee's eyes widened as the man's cock reacted to the touch by bobbing, "And the shaft..." Ibiki's finger moved further back then dropped away. "Connect are the most sensitive areas of the cock... in the beginning you will not be able to take his cock fully into your mouth... perhaps we will work on that skill later, but for now the easiest way to make the seme cum with your mouth will to be to concentrate on that area... particularly the area where the foreskin previously was connected to the underside behind the head."

Lee's heart pounded madly... 'make the seme cum with your mouth' he could not do this, he simply could not! Lee's cock throbbed adding to his panic.

"Open your mouth." Ibiki directed his tone matter-of-fact. Lee whimpered, his eyes tearing as he felt his cock flush harder. "The most important part of oral sex is that you do not allow your teeth to come into contact with any part of the seme's cock unless the seme desires the contact." Ibiki's voice hardened, "Am I clear?"

Lee nodded, unable to find his voice to respond.

"Take the head of his cock in your mouth."

Lee knelt, frozen, staring at the man's erect cock... he could not do this! He had to get away! Lee shivered, the mission... he could not do that, he could not fail... Ibiki said he was the only one that could successfully complete the mission... he had to learn this...

Lee leaned forward and placed his mouth over the hot swollen skin of Sparrow's cock.

"Remember the place I told you was the most sensitive spot... move the tip of your tongue over it, little licks..." Ibiki instructed dispassionately.

Lee brushed his tongue over the area and felt the man's cock twitch. Lee's hands whipped up to push at the man's hips and would have pulled away but the man's hand had cupped his head keeping him there. Lee whimpered and again the man's cock twitched, a bit harder this time and Sparrow moaned softly.

"Keep stroking that spot with your tongue." Ibiki directed. Lee looked up at Ibiki with pleading eyes. "Your jaw will get sore if you stay like that too long, it's important to continue to stimulate the seme's cock so he cums." Ibiki stated his voice neutral.

Lee reluctantly moved the tip of his tongue over the area feeling the man's cock swell harder in his mouth and hearing Sparrow's breaths become rapid and filled with soft pleasured moans. Lee squirmed his cock and balls hurt worse than he had ever felt them hurt before.

Ibiki spoke to the man in the Fox mask, "You need to relieve Lee's erection."

Lee felt Fox's hand slip into his uniform, free his cock and whimpered frantically in protest. No! He could not do that! He could not loose control like that again... he could not feel that vulnerability!

Lee tried harder to draw away from the Sparrow's grip but it did no good and his whimpering only seemed to tease the man's cock. Sparrow gave a loud groan and thrust forward cumming in Lee's mouth. Lee choked, coughing as he twisted trying to escape and pushing away from Sparrow's hips, the cum leaking from his mouth and down his chin and chest.

Sparrow released his hold and Lee fell away, the Fox's hand slipping from Lee's still enflamed cock. Lee lay trembling, he wanted so badly to flee, to plead for Ibiki to ask anyone else to do this!

As Lee lay a moment trying to calm himself he saw a rare flash of emotion cross Ibiki's face... disapproval, but it was not directed at Lee, Ibiki's harsh look was for Sparrow. Sparrow dipped his head in acknowledgement and the emotion fled from Ibiki's face. "Fox help Lee up." Ibiki directed his voice toneless and eyes inscrutable once more.

Lee was helped to his feet but his legs were shaking so badly he was not sure how long he could remain standing. Fox looked up at Ibiki, Ibiki gave a brisk nod and Fox's arms enclosed Lee holding him to his body.

Lee could feel the Fox's hard cock pressing against him and wanted to wail. Would he need to take this man's cock in his mouth as well? But Ibiki's hard gaze was not on Lee... it was on Sparrow.

Suddenly Fox's hand covered Lee's eyes and his arm tightened around Lee's waist trapping Lee's arms against his body. Lee was petrified with terror, but as he felt damp heat enclose his cock Lee cried out in denial and attempted to struggle. Lee's efforts were in vain as he remained pinned, Fox's grasp unbroken, and all ability to do anything but moan and pant was quickly lost as the skilled mouth drew on Lee's cock milking it and a hand stroked his balls.

Lee tried not to give in but the silken brush of lips and flicks of a experienced tongue were impossible to resist, his release seared through him and Lee's muscles spasmed as he came. Lee felt the terrifying weakness flowing over him as the man's mouth continued to draw on his cock until Lee was left drained.

Only Fox's arms kept him on his feet... it was worse than the last time, the pleasure more intense, the weakness more paralyzing... and Lee's horror only grew as Fox's hands caressed his skin, sliding over his stomach and lower chest and Lee found himself wanting those gentle touches.

Fox's hand dropped from Lee's eyes and Lee looked wildly around, his eyes landing on Sparrow... then raising to Ibiki's. Sparrow stood beside Ibiki quietly but somehow Lee knew without any doubt it had been his mouth that had been sucking his cock. Lee's eyes slid down Sparrow's body and he blushed as he remembered the feel of Sparrow's mouth.

Ibiki spoke, "We seem to have a difficulty..." Ibiki's keen eyes studied first Lee then Fox, Fox's arms fell away. "Lee come here."

Lee hesitated a second then crossed to stand before Ibiki.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ibiki watched Lee walk in from the doorway of his office, he was curious to see how Lee would react to the ANBU. Even the most experienced nin had a tendency to become nervous surrounded by all those masks... Ibiki enjoyed observing people's reactions...

Lee looked ready to bolt; Ibiki stepped out and used his 'friendly persona'. "Ah just who I was looking for!"

Lee visibly relaxed, easily calmed by Ibiki's 'friendly' face, he flashed a smile so like Gai's that Ibiki almost flinched... there should only be one Gai in the world, Ibiki wasn't sure the world could take two of them.

"I will be glad to help, just tell me what I can do for you!" Lee enthused.

"Good to hear... follow me." Inside Ibiki shook his head in disapproval at Lee's naive offer, never offer to do ANYTHING without knowing what you are getting into. Ibiki turned and walked down the hallways until he reached the classrooms, no one would 'disturb them back here, not that anyone had the guts to disturb him anyway.

Lee followed like an obedient puppy and Ibiki knew this was a long time coming, this little 'hare' needed a owner before the wolves took a big bite out of him... the world was too cruel a place for such innocence.

Ibiki opened the classroom door and stepped aside. Lee never even stiffened, just walked through allowing Ibiki to be out of his line of sight behind him without concern... Ibiki dropped his friendly act and closed the door quietly.

Lee looked up at Ibiki with curiosity, only now did his self preservation instinct kick in telling him he was in danger, Ibiki could see Lee's muscles stiffen slightly.

"I have a mission that is perfectly suited to you... and only you." Ibiki watched Lee's face intently. "You're the only one who can pull this off... but you're going to need some training."

Although Lee's instincts were obviously warning him of the need for caution Lee still did not hesitate, immediately promising. "I will do anything it takes to complete this mission, and I will not let you down!"

If Ibiki had needed any confirmation that his plan was necessary Lee's immediate innocent vow confirmed it. "Lee what do you know about sex?"

Lee stiffened, his eyes wide in panic and he squeaked, "I am... I am sorry sensei... did you say... sex?"

Ibiki gave a brisk nod, Lee's face flushed cherry red but he was too compliant to do anything but answer. "I am aware how reproduction occurs..."

Ibiki gave a slightly rude snort, he wasn't going to leave Lee hedge around the question, and corrected. "What is your experience with sex?"

Ibiki knew the answer, it was written over every inch of the uncorrupted young man. Lee drew a deep shaky breath and replied, "Sensei... I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the actual... procedure, although I am aware of the mechanics of it."

Ibiki nodded, it did not matter, they'd fix that. "We need to train you for this mission, are you familiar with the term 'uke'?"

Lee gasped in shock and coughed for several seconds before hoarsely asserting, "No... Not really..."

The young man lied to him, Ibiki was amused, he wouldn't have expected it of him. Ibiki cocked his eyebrow at Lee and scolded, "Your behavior makes your words a lie... I do not like lies."

Lee looked guilty as he quickly amended, "I am familiar with the term... but again have no practical knowledge of... the execution of the activities involved."

"We will fix that gap in your knowledge." Ibiki announced his unwavering, absolute tone giving Lee the impression he would not have a choice about the instruction.

Lee's eyes immediately widened and he yelped, "Surely you are joking!" Lee gave a frantic look around, no doubt hoping somehow that the situation he was in was escapable... a natural reaction to his distress. "Is this some game or practical joke..."?

Ibiki's calm indifference said this was unavoidable as much as his reply, "As much as I love cruel games... I'm afraid this isn't one. I was serious." For a second Ibiki saw a flicker of defiance, then resignation... and submission.

Lee forced an accepting smile and passively assured, "I will learn this Sensei. I will master what I must to successfully complete this mission... I will not let you down."

Yes, Lee would make a good uke for one of Ibiki's men... but whether it was Sparrow or Fox... or even someone else all together, it was still unclear. Ibiki gave a nod and ordered, "Follow me."

Lee obediently followed Ibiki over to the chalkboard in the center of the room where Ibiki stopped and directed, "Turn."

The young man had too many clothes on and Ibiki wasn't going to waste any more time by trying to coddle him into taking them off. Besides it was time for Lee to realize the folly of turning your back on people, it was a foolish thing to be so trusting.

Lee turned; Ibiki immediately grabbed the shoulders of Lee's hideous green jump suit and with a sharp tug, tore the fabric down the middle to his waist. Lee tried to escape but it was far too late for that. Ibiki easily caught and bound his wrists with the wrist wraps the naive young man had provided, it eliminated the ridiculous trying to cover himself and immediately made him more docile as he understood there was no way he could escape.

Ibiki turned Lee back to face him; Lee quivered his eyes wide and frightened. "Okay now, first we'll cover orgasms..." Ibiki's dispassionate, matter-of-fact tone was as much for reassurance to Lee as to lay to groundwork. This was instruction and he expected Lee to pay attention... this wasn't the time for doubts and hysteria.

Ibiki pulled Lee's shredded uniform down further, exposing his aroused cock, Ibiki had noted that Lee had become 'excited' by being bound and it was further confirmation of Lee's desire to be dominated... but even if Lee hadn't become aroused Ibiki was very familiar with the human body and it would've been effortless for him to excite him... as a virgin Lee would have little stamina but a rapid recovery time... a situation that suited Ibiki's purposes perfectly.

As Ibiki stroked Lee's cock Lee moaned and writhed his face flushing pink in passion and embarrassment. Lee gave Ibiki frightened pleading looks as if he were being tortured and not pleasured. "You will need to pay attention this is a skill you will need to master." Ibiki's emotionless monotone was mainly to help calm Lee, the unexcited words a reassurance that this was normal, the feelings nothing out of the ordinary... that this was instruction not assault.

Ibiki stroked Lee's cock quickly, drawing Lee over into possibly his first orgasm in his entire life. Lee cried out as he came, his body trembling in pleasure, he looked stunned and confused... Confirming Ibiki's hypothesis, the young man had never masturbated. Inside Ibiki shook his head and sighed, this had been long over due, how had Lee continued to function as a nin under this much suppressed need and frustration?

Ibiki released Lee's now flaccid cock, Lee sunk to his knees his head bowed and Ibiki could see him shivering. "That was an orgasm. We will get you cleaned up them move on to the next lesson." Ibiki walked over to the sink in the corner and wet a cloth with warm water as he contemplated Lee's reaction. There was no doubt Lee was distressed by this... but given Lee's personality there wasn't any other way of approaching this that would be less upsetting.

Ibiki returned to where Lee was still kneeling his face bowed, hidden, and drew him to his feet. This was not something to be ashamed of... Ibiki impassively took Lee's cock in his hand and cleaned him, Lee's face blazed red again. Ibiki refused to acknowledge Lee's embarrassment; he completed cleaning Lee and returned the rag to the sink.

Ibiki walked over, pulled up Lee's suit and tied the arms firmly around Lee's waist to hold it up before turning to the chalkboard and drawing the diagrams he'd need for the next part of this lesson. "Ok now..."

Ibiki noted Lee was withdrawing inside himself, he couldn't have that. Ibiki picked up the teaching pointer and tilted Lee's face up. "Pay attention. Positions for intercourse... we will not concern ourselves with the dominant or 'seme' positions, you are uke, the submissive and those are the positions we'll cover."

Lee looked at Ibiki in alarm, as he slowly he came to grasp with what had happened and what was expected of him his eyes dropped. Ibiki couldn't have Lee over thinking things or he would panic... Ibiki 'tapped' the pointer against Lee's shoulder sharply, breaking his concentration. "You will pay attention while you are being instructed."

Lee's eyes whipped up to meet Ibiki's "Yes sensei." Lee still thought this was a mission and it was not in his nature to fail at a mission. Lee focused and some of the anxiety left his posture as he concentrated on Ibiki's words.

Ibiki covered the diagramed positions and possible scenarios, the real purpose was to desensitize Lee, to make this common place and take away his uncertainty... to make this something that was viewed as a normal part of his life, a skill he could master just as he could his Taijutsu...

Ibiki covered every aspect of being uke in a relationship with a blunt unemotional tone. Then, just as if it was training, guided him into proper positioning for each without regard for Lee's embarrassment... Ibiki's unconcerned attitude reinforcing the fact that this was nothing to be embarrassed about.

When Lee seemed to be familiar, and a bit more comfortable, with that aspect Ibiki decided to move on. "That will do..."

Ibiki untied Lee's wrists. Lee was past the point where he would try to cover himself and it was both unnecessary, and counter productive, for him to remain tied for this next part.

Ibiki turned and walked over, opening the classroom door and waving in his men. "For this next lesson I will need aides."

Sparrow and Fox walked in and stood to the side, Lee was looking frantic once more and Ibiki knew he was going to need to handle this next part carefully. Ibiki returned to Lee and placed his hand lightly on Lee's shoulder even as he guided Lee over to them.

Ibiki studied his men, it was clear Sparrow and Fox had been arguing while they waited in the hall. Sparrow was standing stiffly, his arms folded stubbornly before him, and Fox's fist was clenched... he looked like he was seconds away from turning their argument 'physical'.

Ibiki gave them both disapproving looks and then returned his attention to Lee. Leaning in slightly to give an air of confidentiality and 'trust', Ibiki encouraged Lee, "You are the only one who can successfully complete this mission."

Ibiki's words were successful, Ibiki felt the resistance seep from Lee once more and Lee said quietly, "Instruct me… please."

The reminder that this was 'essential for a mission' made Lee compliant even as he trembled in fear... Ibiki's eyes slid down Lee's body... and noted his arousal. "Kneel" Ibiki ordered; as Lee did Ibiki watched Lee's cock harden further...

Ibiki's eyes rose to his men, trying to determine which would be less intimidating, this was Lee's first experience with another man and it needed to go smoothly. Ibiki waved over Sparrow, Lee wouldn't understand the reason Fox's posture had been angry and it may distress him.

Sparrow walked over and stood before Lee, when Ibiki gave a slight nod, Sparrow unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock holding it at the base so it stood straight before him.

Lee gave a soft squeak that was almost cute and blanched, Ibiki shook his head dismissing those thoughts, and concentrated. Lee looked away from Sparrow's cock and Ibiki 'tapped him' sharply on the shoulder once more. This was not the time for thought or hesitation Lee needed to focus. "Pay attention."

Lee shot a quick, uncertain glance at Ibiki's face and inside Ibiki softened slightly, Lee was handling this well even though it was clear it was difficult for him. Ibiki met Lee's eyes, then looked down at Sparrow's cock as he instructed. "Look at his cock. The area where the head..."

Ibiki's finger touched lightly on the head on Sparrow's cock and, as was normal in reaction to stimulus, Sparrow's cock jumped slightly, "And the shaft..." Ibiki touched the shaft of Sparrow's cock and then dropped his hand. "Connect are the most sensitive areas of the cock... in the beginning you will not be able to take his cock fully into your mouth... perhaps we will work on that skill later, but for now the easiest way to make the seme cum with your mouth will to be to concentrate on that area... particularly the area where the foreskin previously was connected to the underside behind the head."

Lee had paled further and it was clear that he was seconds away from panicking, they needed to move this forward quickly before he had any more time to think. "Open your mouth." Ibiki ordered his tone uncompromising, he expected Lee to do as instructed. Lee made a low frightened whimper.

"The most important part of oral sex is that you do not allow your teeth to come into contact with any part of the seme's cock unless the seme desires the contact." Ibiki's eyes swept down to rest on the sizable bulge of Lee's cock...

There was no doubt Lee's body was highly aroused by the thought of sucking Sparrow's cock even if Lee's mind was resistant. They needed to distract Lee from his fear. "Am I clear?" Ibiki asked sternly. Lee nodded stiffly.

"Take the head of his cock in your mouth." Ibiki insisted. For a second Lee just looked at Sparrow's cock, and then Lee yielded and took the head of Sparrow's cock into his mouth. "Remember the place I told you was the most sensitive spot... move the tip of your tongue over it, little licks..." Ibiki dictated, then waited.

It was clear Lee had done as instructed when Sparrow's hand whipped up to cup Lee's head to him and moaned softly. Lee's hands had flew up and rested on Sparrow's hips.

Sparrow's hand rested firmly, but not aggressively on the back of Lee's head. Sparrow's actions, while not ideal, were not counter-productive... as long as he maintained control of his reactions.

"Keep stroking that spot with your tongue. Your jaw will get sore if you stay like that too long, it's important to continue to stimulate the seme's cock so he cums." Ibiki instructed calmly, as Lee glanced up at him with rising alarm... but it was clear Lee was following Ibiki's directions as Sparrow's breathing grew labored and filled with low moans.

Lee whined and writhed slightly, it was clear he was uncomfortable... Ibiki's eyes fell to where Lee's engorged cock tented his uniform, precum forming a large damp spot and Ibiki understood. Ibiki glanced over to Fox, "You need to relieve Lee's erection."

Fox knelt and slid his hand into Lee's uniform. Suddenly Lee panicked and fought, whimpering and trying to escape Sparrow's hold. The vibrations and movements teased Sparrow over the edge and he thrust forward hard cumming in Lee's mouth.

Lee coughed and choked, struggling frantically to push free even as Sparrow's hand quickly fell away. Lee fell back and lay on the floor looking up in terror...

Ibiki fought the urge to give in to the violence that was surging through him, he was livid. Sparrow dipped his head acknowledging that he had royally screwed up... but it would do Ibiki no good to react at this point, Sparrow knew he'd pay later.

Right now Ibiki needed to concern himself with fixing the damage Sparrow had done. "Fox help Lee up." Fox lifted Lee to his feet but it was clear to everyone that Lee was shaking too hard to remain standing for long, and the over aroused state of his body was not helping matters.

Ibiki gave Fox a slight nod, Sparrow would start making reparation for the damage he'd caused right now. Fox's arms tightened around Lee's body and his hand slipped up to cover Lee's eyes. Ibiki didn't even have to say anything Sparrow was aware what was expected of him.

Sparrow knelt before Lee, removed his mask and took Lee's engorged cock in his mouth. Drawing and slipping his mouth up and down the hard length as his tongue painted soft brushes over the hot flesh and his hand stroked Lee's tight balls. Lee wailed and attempted to squirm free of Fox's grasp, then ceased and began moaning feverishly as his body eagerly reacted to the stimulation of Sparrow's mouth.

Lee howled, crying out loudly, his hips bucking as he came hard... then lay back exhausted on Fox's body. Sparrow rose, put his mask on and returned to Ibiki's side, he was too smart to believe this had appeased Ibiki completely.

Ibiki noted how Fox's hands caressed and soothed Lee, and how Lee leaned into those soft touches... and from the way Sparrow stiffened it was clear he saw it too. Fox's hand dropped from Lee's eyes and Ibiki watched as Lee's distressed gaze swept around the room before settling on Sparrow.

Lee glanced over at Ibiki then his gaze returned to Sparrow... then slowly down Sparrow's body as he blushed... Ibiki noted that Lee's gaze held interest as well as fear... looks like Sparrow hadn't lost his chance... but it was clear now that they had a problem.

"We seem to have a difficulty..." Ibiki stated blandly, his eyes noting Lee's eyes had calmed slightly. Ibiki looked at Fox and obediently Fox's arms dropped releasing Lee. "Lee come here." Ibiki noted the reluctance in Lee's posture but he came to stand before Ibiki.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well that is part one. Now if I am to get my lovely Dieingcity and Crimsonembrace to do more art and more stories for me I need lots of reviews! Even if you just want to leave a one word review that's fine.

You can find Dieingcity's pictures on Y!gallary. Though you need to be warned her work is not for the faint of heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, long time no update. I know I know! I'm sorry! (sobs pathetically) Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Lee was ashamed, he was failing miserably at learning the skills he would need for the mission... and Ibiki was going to tell him that he would give the mission to another... Lee had failed without ever going on the mission. Ibiki had trusted him... had believed in him, he let him down.

Lee's face was flushed in shame. "Sensei... I am sorry... I will try harder... I will learn the necessary skills... you have my word. You have placed your trust in me, I will not let you down."

Ibiki grunted, his eyes studying Lee seriously. Ibiki's eyes flicked over to Sparrow and Fox. "Hall."

Fox and Sparrow started out the door, Ibiki added, "Don't do anything that will require me to counsel you."

Sparrow rubbed his shoulder and nodded, Fox did not respond for a second then gave a sharp nod.

When the classroom door closed Ibiki turned his enigmatic gaze on Lee once more. "Lee I understand you are having difficulty..."

"No! Sensei... please, I can do this." Lee gasped, he would not fail!

Ibiki simply watched Lee for a moment without expression, and then spoke. "I would not ask this mission of you if you were not perfectly suited to it."

"I understand Sensei." Lee held his breath praying Ibiki would give him another chance.

"The training will get more intense from here." Ibiki warned his gaze piercing.

Lee shivered at Ibiki's dark tone, but raised his chin determinedly. "I promise I will not let you down." Lee vowed firmly.

"As a way of reinforcing the lessons you will receive a swat from the paddle." Ibiki gestured to a wood paddle that was hung on the classroom wall. "Whenever I don't feel you are fully participating in a lesson."

Lee looked at the wood paddle, his stomach clenched in a tight little ball of fear but he nodded prying his eyes off the object with difficulty. "I understand Sensei."

Ibiki grunted, a skeptical sound that made Lee more determined than ever not to fail. Ibiki turned and walked back to the classroom door and opened it, for a moment he glared out the door then gestured for Fox and Sparrow to enter.

Ibiki walked over to stand before Lee once more. "Although you have not mastered the previous lesson, we will move on to the next lesson and return to it at a later time."

Fox and Sparrow had walked over and now stood to the side waiting, Ibiki gestured Sparrow forward and nodded at Lee. Sparrow faced Lee and took him firmly in his arms, Lee's breath caught but he made an effort not to tense even as his cock swelled at the feel of Sparrow's body against his and his face heated in a deep blush.

"The next lesson is intercourse." Ibiki stated blandly.

Lee's heart skipped a beat, 'intercourse'... Lee clenched his fists against Sparrow's chest fighting his panicked urge to flee as the man's arms reached around behind him slid down his uniform and parted his cheeks, tears trailed down Lee's cheeks and his throat was thick and dry in fear.

Lee felt another set of hands touch him they cupped his hips a moment before slipping down to rub a slick finger over Lee's hole, having heard that people did these things and seeing diagrams was much different than knowing it was about to be done to him...

Ibiki's words about relaxing the muscles came back to Lee but he could not relax... his muscles instinctively clenched tight in resistance at the first soft brush of the man's finger... although the light brush felt good and Lee's cock swelled harder that only filled Lee with more panic.

The finger continued softly circling, it felt so good that Lee's breath caught and a soft moan came from his lips followed by a frightened whimper and he clenched his ass tightly.

"Lee."

Lee looked over at Ibiki and saw him nod to Sparrow. Sparrow's arms fell from around Lee's body and Lee wavered slightly as his wobbly legs were forced to bear his weight unassisted.

Fox had also stepped back.

"Part of being uke is being willing to accept the pleasure the seme can give you... You seem to be having a great deal of difficulty with that." Ibiki remarked in a dry tone as he walked over and removed the paddle from the wall.

Lee's eyes widened and he blanched, Ibiki... the head of torture and interrogation, was going to paddle him. Lee stared at Ibiki's face with blatant terror; Ibiki's cold eyes studied Lee as he walked back over to stand before him. "You may choose who you wish to administer the 'correction'."

Lee swallowed hard and pried his eyes off Ibiki darting a look at first Sparrow then Fox, Sparrow had cum in his mouth and also... taken Lee's cock in his mouth...

Lee looked away briefly, and then met Ibiki's eyes. "Fox, Sensei... I would like Fox to administer my correction."

Ibiki didn't so much as blink as he handed the paddle to Fox, "Three strikes. For every time we have to stop the lesson to administer correction it will increase in increments of 3."

Lee nodded. Ibiki's eyes glittered, "Place your hands on Sparrow's hips and bend over."

Lee complied, his hands cupping Sparrow's hips lightly. As Fox swung the paddle and it hit Lee's ass with a resounding clap the pain was terrible and Lee cried out tears immediately forming and rolling down his cheeks. That was only the first! Lee closed his eyes a moment trying to brace for the next.

"Lee."

Lee opened his eyes and looked up at Ibiki, Ibiki's face was deadpan. "Touch Sparrow's cock." Lee quickly complied his hand resting on Sparrow's cock without moving; he couldn't take the chance of adding to the swats he was already going to receive. Sparrow's cock flushed hard under his touch and Lee's hand jumped as he resisted his urge to yank his hand away. After a moment Ibiki nodded, "You may remove your hand."

Lee did and whimpered, cringing as he saw Ibiki nod to Fox, again the paddle connected with Lee's bare ass and he could not stop the loud cry he made at the pain of the blow. Lee's ass throbbed viciously, he wasn't sure he could bear another strike on his already flaming ass. Lee trembled.

"Lee."

Lee looked up at Ibiki once more, Ibiki's aloof expression had not changed. "You have a choice, receive the last strike or take Sparrow's cock in your mouth... he will not cum."

Lee was desperate the pain of his throbbing ass made the idea not so horrific, Lee's hand shook as he raised Sparrow's shirt and reached for the fastenings of Sparrow's pants... the memory of choking as Sparrow thrust into his mouth stopped him. Lee looked up at Ibiki. "I can not." Ibiki nodded to Fox and Fox raised the paddle, Lee glanced back at Fox in terror and felt the firm strike hit his already burning ass.

Lee cried out and bowed his head, his tears dripping from his cheeks to the floor. Sparrow's hands slipped under Lee's arm's gently and drew him up into lay against his chest, the gesture was almost comforting and for a moment Lee relaxed before realizing he was laying pressed against Sparrow's body very intimately. Lee stiffened slightly but Sparrow's arms did not loosen.

"We will continue with the lesson." Ibiki asserted in and uncompromising tone. Lee felt the light stroke of Fox's fingers once more and surrendered to it dipping his head forward to rest against Sparrow's chest and trying to relax his muscles as Ibiki had instructed.

-

Ibiki watched Lee a moment speculatively, the young man was more resistant to giving in to his nature that Ibiki has anticipated, they had to find a way to break through this block Lee had on accepting his body's normal responses.

Lee looked up at Ibiki his face distressed and full of shame. "Sensei... I am sorry... I will try harder... I will learn the necessary skills... you have my word. You have placed your trust in me, I will not let you down."

Ibiki gave a disbelieving snort, it wasn't that simple. Ibiki could see Lee's fear behind the embarrassed shame that colored his face, Ibiki softened slightly. Lee was used to fighting for everything, paying with pain for things that came to others so naturally.

Ibiki glanced over to Fox and Sparrow and curtly directed, "Hall." Sparrow and Fox promptly turned to leave and Ibiki noted their stiff posture... "Don't do anything that will require me to counsel you." Ibiki warned, his eyes savage, he didn't have time to baby-sit those two, they needed to behave or the next counseling they would receive would take even Fox a few days to recover from.

Sparrow immediately unconsciously rubbed his shoulder although Ibiki knew the bruises had probably begun to fade. Fox however did not move for several minutes as if debating if thrashing Sparrow would be worth the price he'd have to pay... then nodded his acceptance.

Ibiki turned his attention to Lee as the door closed. "Lee I understand you are having difficulty..."

Lee looked stricken and he pleaded, "No! Sensei... please, I can do this."

Ibiki studied Lee seriously, not only could Lee do this, he NEEDED to do this... It was only a matter of time before he would be unable to function on assignments with this 'problem', it was only due to Lee's strength of character that he'd been able to continue like this for so long. "I would not ask this mission of you if you were not perfectly suited to it."

"I understand Sensei." Lee replied his gaze hopeful, Ibiki nearly sighed, if the young man only took his own needs as seriously as he did the villages they wouldn't even be here.

"The training will get more intense from here." Ibiki warned, it had come to a point where it really was imperative Lee learn this, not for just a fictional mission but for the sake of any missions he wished to have from this point forward... If they couldn't break through Lee's resistance then Ibiki was going to have to report that Lee needed to be taken off mission status... he couldn't be allowed to risk his team mates lives by being 'distracted', a nin must be fully focused on the mission.

Lee seemed to know how serious this was, he nodded solemnly and again assured, "I promise I will not let you down."

Lee would need some extra help, a few swats from a paddle would not damage him and aught to eliminate Lee's resistance to cumming by illustrating there were worse things that could happen. "As a way of reinforcing the lessons you will receive a swat from the paddle whenever I don't feel you are fully participating in a lesson." Ibiki gestured to the wood paddle on the wall.

Lee blanched but nodded and replied, "I understand Sensei."

Ibiki knew Gai's competitive streak had been passed down to his student and purposefully gave a doubtful grunt, Lee's eyes hardened with determination. Ibiki pretended not to notice as he walked away and opened the door for Sparrow and Fox, immediately noting by his men's posture that while they had not gotten physical they hadn't spent the time peacefully...

Ibiki warned them with his eyes that they were walking a very thin line then gestured them in and turned from the door. Ibiki walked back to stand before Lee as Sparrow and Fox walked in closed the door and took their places to the side.

Ibiki had come to the conclusion the slow approach was unsuccessful, he had suspected it would be, however he'd wanted to try the 'gentler' approach first... now it was crash course time. "Although you have not mastered the previous lesson, we will move on to the next lesson and return to it at a later time." Ibiki indicated for Sparrow to approach and hold Lee in his arms.

Ibiki noticed Lee's body stiffened... in more than one way, and his face heated but he made no effort to resist and it was apparent he was attempting not to react... but he would. "The next lesson is intercourse." Ibiki instructed bluntly. Lee did react but not as strongly as he would have before their 'little talk'. Lee's posture stiffened and his hands balled on Sparrow's chest.

Ibiki nodded to Sparrow and Sparrow slipped the loose fabric of Lee's uniform down exposing his pale round cheeks of his ass. Lee shivered but aside from that didn't react until Sparrow's hands spread the cheeks of his ass, then tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

While tears were not optimal, it was not resistance. Ibiki waved Fox forward and Fox gently cupped Lee's hips getting him familiar with the feel of his hands, then wet a finger with lube and feathered it lightly over the entrance to Lee's body. Lee's muscles tightened... Ibiki gave Lee a few moments, it was a natural reaction to the unfamiliar feel and in a moment Lee should be able to relax as he realized the pleasure of the touch.

Lee's mouth parted as he became aroused and he moaned in pleasure... then to Ibiki's disappointment, but not surprise Lee whimpered in terror and clenched his muscles against the pleasurable sensation.

"Lee." Ibiki censured firmly. As Lee looked at him Ibiki nodded for both Fox and Sparrow to step away. Lee swayed before his legs firmed to bear his weight. "Part of being uke is being willing to accept the pleasure the seme can give you... You seem to be having a great deal of difficulty with that." Ibiki's faintly critical tone displayed the right mix of disappointment and command that made clear that the action that was about to be taken was one Lee had brought upon himself... and had been avoidable.

Ibiki walked slowly over and removed the paddle from the wall. Lee paled, his eyes alarmed but as Ibiki walked over to stand before Lee he noted Lee wasn't staring at the paddle in fear... he was staring at him.

It wasn't the paddle as much as Ibiki himself that terrified Lee, "You may choose who you wish to administer the 'correction'." Ibiki allowed, his tone carefully indifferent. It would be interesting to see which, Sparrow or Fox, Lee choose as more trustworthy...

Lee looked between Sparrow and Fox, then averted his eyes a moment before looking up at Ibiki and announcing. "Fox, Sensei... I would like Fox to administer my correction."

While Ibiki didn't outwardly allow his reaction to show he found Lee's reply both interesting and discouraging. While Sparrow had frightened him by his rough treatment in cumming in Lee's mouth, he'd also given Lee pleasure... Fox had only held him... and yet Lee found Fox to be more trustworthy... that did not say good things about how Lee viewed receiving pleasure... he was equating it with something bad. The thought 'inspired' Ibiki even as he handed Fox the paddle. "Three strikes. For every time we have to stop the lesson to administer correction it will increase in increments of 3."

Lee nodded in understanding, Ibiki doubted he'd need to be corrected more than twice... at 6 strikes Lee would be very likely to find almost anything more pleasant than receiving more. "Place your hands on Sparrow's hips and bend over." Ibiki instructed, putting his plan into action and turning this correction into an opportunity to make a step forward.

Lee obediently did as directed, and Ibiki nodded to Fox, Fox delivered a firm swat to Lee's pale ass. Lee yelped, and tears slid down his flushed face, Ibiki watched calmly. As Lee tried to steel himself for the next blow Ibiki smoothly interjected, "Lee. Touch Sparrow's cock."

Lee immediately obeyed and even when Sparrow's cock noticeably swelled Lee did not remove his hand. Ibiki gave an approving nod and droned in a matter-of-fact tone. "You may remove your hand."

Lee immediately did, Ibiki nodded to Fox and heard Lee's frightened whine seconds before the paddle hit Lee's bare ass once more. Lee's wail was louder as his already sore flesh was further abused.

"Lee." Ibiki called, Lee looked up with an anguished gaze. "You have a choice, receive the last strike or take Sparrow's cock in your mouth... he will not cum." Ibiki hoped this would work, and for a moment it looked like it would. Lee reached out his hand, drew Sparrow's shirt up and his hand settled on the fastenings of Sparrow's pants...

Then Lee's hand froze and he looked up at Ibiki, his eyes full of distress. "I can not."

Ibiki swallowed his dissatisfaction and simply nodded to Fox. Fox delivered the last hard clap to Lee's reddened ass and although Ibiki was disappointed by Lee's choice, it was very clear Fox was not.

Ibiki could see by Fox's posture that he was delighted and amused that Lee would rather be paddled than take Sparrow in his mouth again... Sparrow however was distressed, although he hid it well Ibiki could still see it.

What Fox didn't realize however was that in his delight at Lee's choice he was inadvertently aiding Sparrow. Lee's head had bowed, his cheeks damp with tears, and Sparrow tenderly pulled Lee up to lay against him comforting him with his reassuring hold. Lee leaned into the offered compassion gratefully for a few moments before straightening and attempting to draw slightly back.

"We will continue with the lesson." Ibiki instructed resolutely, he was determined, the Leaf village would not loose Lee after all the training that young man had done to reach this rank.

Ibiki took the paddle from Fox; Fox was watching Sparrow and Lee having just realized his folly. Ibiki nodded for Fox to resume where they'd left off, Fox knelt behind Lee once more and dampened his fingers. As Fox's finger returned to teasing the sensitive ring of muscles, Lee's head dipped forward to lay against Sparrows chest in acceptance... both of Fox's touch and Sparrow's comfort. 


End file.
